


Prettiest Mouth In London

by mysterytheseahorse



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Phan, Phil Lester - Fandom, dan and phil
Genre: Dom Phil, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Lovey Dovey, M/M, Mouth Kink, Oral Fixation, Power Exchange, Praise, RPF, RPS - Freeform, YouTube, i mean really theres hardly any saliva but still, it's cute kinda, its really not sex i promise there's just power exchange elements, no actual sex but still, speaking of power exchange, spit, sub Dan, these boys are GAY and IN LOVE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterytheseahorse/pseuds/mysterytheseahorse
Summary: Phil pressed his thumb into the center of Dan's bottom lip. Phil's eyes very well could've rolled into the back of his head as he watched Dan, so compliant and smooth, letting him gently pull his lip down to expose his bottom teeth.





	Prettiest Mouth In London

Phil reluctantly pulled away from Dan's lips, grinning through a haze of contentment at the string of saliva holding them together still. It was almost like even their unconscious flesh still wanted them to be connected at all times.

Dan swiped the back of his hand across his face. "You're a damn fantastic kisser, y'know that?" he noted. Phil stole another fast peck.

"I've been told," Phil replied and pressed his thumb into the center of Dan's bottom lip. Phil's eyes very well could've rolled into the back of his head as he watched Dan, so compliant and smooth, letting him gently pull his lip down to expose his bottom teeth. Dan was struggling not to smile; it was hard, after all, to keep a straight face while your boyfriend drowns in ecstasy.

Phil noted, to himself more than to Dan, "My baby's got the prettiest mouth in London." Dan's lips remained parted, tongue slightly peeking out between his teeth.

With a pink stain spreading over his chest, Dan squeaked, "Thank you." He touched the very end of his tongue to Phil's thumb, almost daring to lightly nip at it as well.

Long fingers splayed across the side of Dan's head, Phil inquired gently, "Can I?"

Dan batted his dark eyelashes and licked his lips before widening his jaws. Phil deftly ran two fingers along the back rows of Dan's molars. Dan briefly gagged, and Phil told him: "Breathe through your nose, honey." He nodded and complied.

Phil pressed his index flush against the roof of Dan's mouth, spanning from his hard to soft palate. Dan believed there was no possible way that he could be seen attractive in this moment, with his lips stretched taut and jaws ajar as if he was at the dentist. He may have even felt a little embarrassed; he wasn't sure where to put his eyes, and the spit leaking out of the corners of his mouth fell steadily onto the hardwood floor and his thighs. Though as Phil gnawed on his own lip and swept his eyes over Dan's mouth in awe, Dan allowed himself at least to feel wanted. Phil mumbled something breathily (Dan couldn't quite hear, but knowing Phil he assumed it was an endearing comment.), and Dan felt himself blushing in his ears.

Phil, on the other hand, was wonderstruck. "You're doing s'good, baby," Phil slurred lovingly as he planted a hot kiss on Dan's collarbone. He pushed the pad of his thumb into Dan's tongue with his fingers hooked under Dan's chin. Dan's skin is porcelain, his eyes are saturn, his voice is silk, but _nothing_ compares to his mouth. His teeth are small and pearly; they're rows of waxed skulls sat on his gums. His lips are plush and bubblegum pink, so unrelenting and sweet on Phil's. Dan's tongue is a mauve, supple piece of velvet in his mouth. While he held Dan's mandible tight in his hand, Phil thought to himself, _I've never been so attracted to anybody or anything ever._

Dan began to curl that velvet around Phil's digit, and Phil nearly yelped. He quickly replaced his measly thumb with two fingers, and Dan wetly closed his lips around them. Tongue wrapping and writhing around, he expertly sucked on Phil's hand. Phil released a line of expletives as he pushed his fingers down Dan's throat. He loved having his boyfriend like this; he loves being able to feel the muscles contract around his hand as Dan's breaths become accustomed to the foreign body in his airway.

Dan fought relentlessly against the instinct to tighten his throat. He just wanted to impress his love, but judging by the infatuation Phil has with grazing his blunt fingernails around Dan's esophagus as he uses his other hand to absently knead Dan's thigh, he doesn't think a momentary gag would deter him too drastically. Phil didn't notice Dan's irregular heartbeat or the tears welling up in his eyes; he just kept pushing the limits to see how far he could go, all the while kissing at Dan's stretched neck and letting Dan grip at the hem of his shirt.

As Phil pulled his hand from within Dan, he massaged each side of Dan's cheeks delicately-- a sharp contrast compared to the deep exhibition Phil had just taken into him. Dan reveled in the way Phil's fingers would part for his tongue, the weight they'd give against his tender flesh. Phil ran his littlest finger between Dan's gums and teeth. Dan almost said something endearing before deciding against speaking; the moment was gentle, and words would be too loud for the energy coursing between their bodies (Not to mention that his speech would very clearly be muddied by a hand in his mouth).

Their faces were both blotchy by the time Phil had both of his hands on the exterior of his boyfriend. A string of saliva connected Phil's middle finger to Dan's lip, and Dan smiled.


End file.
